Blitzkrieg Time Out
by lumino.star
Summary: Tala and Kai are out of beyblading for now, so they are busying themselves up with some other things cleaning the house for instance .They find an old photo album, a new friend or something more ,and also maybe a cleaner house...My 1st story pls read!REVI
1. Tala's House Clean Up

**BLITZKRIEG TIME OUT**

**written by lumino.star **

**_Hi everybody….this is my first fan-fic so don't expect a blast…or maybe just expect it…_**

**_I don't own Kai, Tala or Bryan…because they're owned by some other guy or someone like that…_**

**_Well hope you all enjoy…and do review people…please!!_**

Chapter 1: Tala's house Clean Up!

Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys, woke up to a very cold morning…..He looked at his alarm clock it was 5am at the morning and he

Didn't feel sleepy at all. As it was Saturday he thought he could do a bit of cleaning to his apartment as it already looked like a junk-yard. He washed up and went to the kitchen for his breakfast. In his walk to the kitchen he noticed for the first time that he had a really big apartment which looked like a junk-yard as I said before. His clothes were laying on top the table where he eats. His laundries were on top of his TV and his other clothing's were almost lying everywhere in the apartment.

"Man, I actually live in this Junk, and dude I survived," Tala chuckled to his own words. He opened the fridge and got the milk bottle out. He went up to a cabinet which he called 'doggy biscuits cabinet' as it held all his dry food like cereal, cookies ,sugar , candies and all that junk-food which was crammed inside the cabinet. He took out the cereal and took a bowl and a spoon. He sat in front of the TV and poured milk in his bowl and turned over his pack of cereal so some cereal fell in the bowl. He ate as he watched a movie called "The attack of the clowns". After he finished eating he went up and kept the cereal packet and milk bottle in their places. Then he checked if the doors were properly locked because Tala wouldn't be happy to see a clown show up in front his doors saying PIKA-BOO!...Oh how Tala hates Clowns but at the moment Tala can't remember why.

After checking the doors Tala went up to clean his apartment. He first noted down what to do.

"First I should pick up my clothes, then keep all the junks properly and then go to the hardest place……the kitchen…..and I don't even wanna think about cleaning the bathrooms especially the one Spencer went in Last winter…..Man I can still remember…..I had to buy 4 air fresheners to stop the smell….I didn't go to that bathroom for at list 3 months…..I don't even wanna know what's in there." As Tala shivered a little. He went up and picked all his clothes lying in the apartment….

"People say getting married is bad, but if your wife cleans your house I don't think it will be that bad," sighed Tala, "can't wait till I get married."

After Tala have finished putting all his clothes nicely into his lockers and cabinets he went to the kitchen and cleaned all the dirty dishes and plates and then kept all the things properly in their own cabinets but he didn't change the 'doggy biscuit cabinet's' name.

"At last half the work is done," Tala said happily. "Only my room and the bathroom's are left," Tala added. He went and cleaned all the bathrooms except the one Spencer's used. "Maybe I'll get a sweeper to clean it for me," as Tala walked back to his room.

While Tala was cleaning his room he found a photo album, a very old photo album with a title stacked on top of it "Blitzkrieg Memories".

"I'll look at it when I am done," he told himself as he was fixing his pillows to their proper positions.

He was done.

"Now for the photo album, but first a coffee," Tala exclaimed and he went up to the kitchen and made a mug of creamy hot coffee without making a mess. As he went to his room he heard the door bell...

Ding …..He looked at the time, it was 7am. Who could be here this early Tala wondered.

He went up to the door and opened it. It was Kai in his bunny pajamas looking very sleepy.

"Hey Tala you got breakfast?" Kai asked sleepily.

"Yea I do and come inside dude; I don't want to be discovered as a bunny pajamys friend!" Tala almost yelled as he pushed Kai in.

"Sooo… what do you have for breakfast?" Kai asked stupidly…..

"Go and wash-up and get something to wear from the cabinet and I'll get your breakfast." Said Tala. "Oky Doky," said Kai as he went to Tala's room. Tala got Kai cereal and milk in a bowl as Kai got out of the room looking awestruck. Kai was looking odd in Tala's opinion because Kai was wearing Tala's clothes which were 2 sizes bigger than Kai; as Kai was shorter than Tala; Tala's shirt was almost knee-high for Kai and Tala's trousers were baggy and as Kai is shorter than Tala so it was so baggy that it gave Kai the look of a DJ.

"What are you looking at?" Tala asked the awestruck Kai.

"Well it's your house...it's never been so clean," Kai answered.

"Actually I thought of cleaning it this morning because it looked really messy," replied Tala, "now eat your breakfast," Tala added in a firm voice. Kai finished eating and went to Tala's room. Tala cleaned up and came to his room and looked at Kai who was watching a TV documentary called "Dolls are dangerous and so is the color Pink".

Tala came in and turned the TV off, "Hey Kai look what I found this morning," as Tala showed Kai the photo album.

"Let's see what's in?" Kai exclaimed excitedly. "Okay." Answered Tala calmly.

Now it's the photo album folks

The picture wasn't clear but I'm pretty sure it was a blue/grey haired boy and a shorter purplish haired boy fighting in a wrestling court made by pillows and from Tala's guess they were wearing pink boxers and fuzzy helmet.

Tala yelled in laughter as he saw the picture…..while Kai was getting grumpy.

"Why were you fighting then?" Asked Tala as he stopped himself from grinning. "Don't remind me….." Kai said trying to not look at the picture.

"Oh no Kai, I remember why you and Bryan fought……" continued Tala still grinning.

**FLASH BACK**

Little Kai was walking around the Abbey looking for his Mr. Fuzz Buzz, his bunny plushy. That time little Bryan found Mr. Fuzz Buzz lying in the floor, "Who might this belong too?" asked little Bryan. At that time little Kai was walking past that room and he thought that Little Bryan stole Mr. Fuzz Buzz so he jumped on top of little Bryan and started punching him. Little Bryan was taken out by surprise so he thought it was a burglar so he screamed out "BURGLAR, BURGLAR! HELP! HE'S GOT ME! HELP!" Little Tala was going by that room and so he came in and turned the lights on. Little Tala was surprised to see little Kai and Little Bryan like that but after a moment or two he tried to calm himself down and tried to understand the situation and he did too. He went up to little Bryan and Kai and told them what to do as he was the eldest (at list in his opinion). "Shut up you two and be men, Men do not fight unfairly they battle fairly let's fix this out with a wrestling match. Whoever wins says sorry first, so men take out your clothes only boxers and wear a helmet just to be safe." And that's how the match started.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

"Well it wasn't my fault, why did Bryan have to take Mr. Fuzz Buzz in the first place….." told Kai to Tala hurtfully.

"Not mine either, so why you whining to me," Tala told Kai truthfully. "Let's look what's next?" asked Kai.

"Yeah." Tala replied

This picture was a close up of a small 5 year old Tala wearing a frock in front of a tea-party set.

Tala turned the page as fast as he could after noticing that it was him in the picture. Kai pulled the page and stared at it for a moment and then broke into a long period of laughter. "I remember that day, now face the embarrassment Tala! Muahahahaha…….** AUTHOR FLASH BACK**"

Little Tala was walking in the Abbey's Nursery room staring at the group of girls sometimes and at the group of boys the other time. He went up to the near group of girls who were playing Tea-Party and asked them if he could play with them or not, "Can I play with you girls," and the girls said, "Tala we know you as a cute boyish boy who is very cool so please be cool being a boy and don't come to play tea-party with us okay?" Tala was heartbroken he always wanted to play tea-party. He asked again and the girls got annoyed and told him to see them wearing a pink-frock after school and Tala really believed that and came wearing a pretty pink frock. After that day the girls always took Tala to play with them because he had the guts to turn up.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

"Hey Tala, Should I go and ask Mrs. Ivanov if she still has the pretty little dress and let's not forget Pink, and maybe you can go make out with girls wearing it, I mean you look pretty cute wearing it" mocked Kai as he burst into laughter "anyways Tala, what do you wanna do with them? Make out or play tea-party," continued Kai trying really hard not to laugh at that time the door bell rang DING who might that be wondered both of them as they went to the door.

What a surprise it's Bryan!

"Hey Kai can you give me 50 bucks for today….." asked Bryan unmindfully,

"No," Kai answered almost immediately, "You owe me 25 bucks and you want more, give me my 25 bucks and I'll give you 50 okay?" went on Kai,

"Okay Kai, Give me 50 first and then I'll give you 25 bucks," Bryan continued rapidly.

"No!" Was Kai's reply.

"Common dude, my girl is waiting in the park I have to go….." Bryan said, "I don't care, not my – Kai was interrupted by Bryan's phone ringing-

_Bryan: Hey sweetie any problem?_

_Girl: You're late Bryan. I'm wasting time here. This is the world you know._

_Bryan: Common sweetie, I'll be there soon…._

_Girl: Consider yourself dumped Bryan._

_Bryan: Co_- Girl hangs up

"Great I just lost my new girlfriend, gee thanks guys," said Bryan sarcastically.

"No probs, man— yea no probs, what are friends for" said Kai and Tala mockingly. "What do you have for breakfast?" asked Bryan, "Cereal," Tala answered. As Bryan ate, Kai and Tala told Bryan about the photo album.

After Bryan was done they went to the photo album and continued looking at the album.

A picture showing Boris being dipped into quicksand

A picture showing Tala getting bullied by a bunch of girls

A picture showing Bryan being chased by Kai's puppy

Kai and Tala laughed as Bryan whined about not being his fault.

A picture showing Kai, Tala. Bryan and Ian sleeping softly in a pink / purple bed

"Where were we?" asked Kai, "Terra's house" answered Tala.

In this picture - Ding the doorbell –** (I WONDER WHO THAT IS?)**

Tala opens the soor and his mouth falls open.

* * *

**_Okay so pe_**_**ople...that was sort of the 'intro' chapter. Hope you found it okay...if you all did please REVIEW...if not then also review...Well stay tuned to see who's the unknown stranger b**y **the door**._


	2. The Stranger By the Door

**Thanks for the review…_KaylandElric and R.Voltaire._**

**I don't know if this chapter is going to as good as the chapter before because there is not much stuff about the Blitzkrieg boys here, it's mainly the intro to my OC. But trust me, there's going to be a lot of embarrassing Blitzkrieg moments in the next one…LOL. But for now just get the intro to my OC with the Kai and Tala with her.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The stranger by the door**

* * *

_As the door opened, Tala's mouth fell open… _

It was that new hot European girl-next-door. She was really hot Tala thought... Her hair was all dark and shiny; her black eyes went great with the pink streaks in her hair. She was wearing a shocking pink t-shirt and a jeans skirt with white- jeans belt. She looked like she was 15.

"Hello and how may I help you?" asked Tala.

"Oh hello, my name is Jessica Yagami and I stay next door," she smiled and answered.

Tala nodded and asked, "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you," she said as she got inside.

Tala showed her the sofa and told her to sit down.

"So go on…" Tala said as he sat down.

"My grandpa and brother are out of the country and I don't know anyone in Japan and as it is summer vacation there is no school and so I hardly have any friends…" she said.

"Hey don't worry you'll get loads of friends," Tala said kindly, "And looks like you already got one,"

"Thank you very much; I was getting really bored being all alone." She said.

"Now you've got a friend and you won't be bored at all, and I can show you around Tokyo," said Tala.

"That would be nice but I have a question?" Jessica asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"Well what's your name?" she asked

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you my name…My name is Tala Ivanov." Tala answered back.

--

As Tala and Jessica chatted on Kai and Bryan were wondering what was taking Tala so long.

**--**

"What's taking Tala so long?" asked Kai to Bryan.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Bryan as he finally shut the album down.

"Let's go and check…" suggested Kai.

"Yeah let's…" agreed Bryan.

As they came in front of the living room they were surprised to see a girl there. She sure didn't look like Tala's type…

"Tala! We were wondering where you are." Said Bryan.

"Who is she?" asked Kai as he looked at her properly, even he thought she was hot.

"Hey guys, this is Jessica –the girl next-door. She's half-French and half-Japanese and she's new in Japan and doesn't know anyone here and we just became friends." Said Tala as Jessica smiled at them.

"Hey we wanna be friends as well…" Kai pretended as if he was offended. "So can I be your friend as well mademoiselle," asked Kai as he gave the smile that so many girls went crazy for.

Looks like it didn't work for her.

"Of course you can be, both of you, I say the more the merrier," she answered with a smile which clearly stated that- "not-working-and-you-can-clearly-do-better-than-that".

Kai smiled, "You can express quite a lot in just one smile."

"Thank you," she replied.

Tala and Bryan didn't understand anything but they did not question Kai or Jessica.

"Guys sit down." Told Tala as he saw his best buds still standing.

They sat down.

"Can I know your names at list?" asked Jessica.

"Sure…" said Kai and went on, "I am known as Kai Hiwatari."

"And I am Bryan," said Bryan he also noticed that she was extremely hot, but too young for his taste.

They were quiet for a long time but the silence broke when Bryan got a call.

RING-RING

_Bryan: Hey mom sup?_

_Mrs. Rodrigo: Don't you "sup?" me young man. Where is the shopping I wanted done?_

_Bryan: Oo…Damn it. Mom I'm really sorry I forgot._

_Mrs. Rodrigo: Bring the shopping's now!!_

_Bryan: Can't you make Sarah do it…_

_Mrs. Rodrigo: NOW!!_

She hung up.

"Sorry guys got to go, I need to shop for my mom," Bryan said quickly as he got into his shoes. "Bye Jessica see you soon," he said as Jessica wove bye-bye.

As he slammed the door shut they started talking again.

"So do you both have brothers and sisters?" asked Jessica.

"Well I have an elder sister, Natalya, she is already married and has twin kids," said Tala.

"I have an elder sister too, but unfortunately she stays with me." Said Kai gloomily. "So what about you?"

"Oh me, I have one elder brother Drake, and one elder sister Elena." Answered Jessica.

"Hey wait a sec… what's your last name?" asked Kai as if he got a shock.

"Yagami," answered Jessica, apparently she was confused.

"OH MY GOD!! When you say your brother is called Drake you don't mean DRAKE YAGAMI!! Do you?" asked Kai, he was totally shocked.

"Well yes…." Said Jessica with a surprisingly gloomy voice.

It was quite unbelievable to Kai that Jessica was the sister of a real famous Hollywood teen. Drake Yagami is rated the youngest most, talented most, person that Hollywood had ever seen and he is really rich. He has sung the songs, which he has written himself and has been totally crashed Hollywood's top selling's. It reached top charts all over the world and is still no.1 for the 3rd month running. He acts and has won every award possible. Rated best actor. He directs movies. All his movies are on the top chart and his last movie –"Nightscape 111: Beyond and Forever" as reached the highest sales in the world. He acts in most of his movies. He achieved all of this at the age of 17. HE is extremely cute and hot even though he isn't that buff he is quite fit. He lives in France in the Yagami family Mansion. (Okay…that was just his intro…and NO Kai and Tala are not interested in Drake…)

"WOW!!" said both Kai and Tala.

Jessica just looked gloomy.

Kai and Tala seemed to notice that she didn't like talking about Drake at all (must be sibling jealousy). So they changed the subject…well at list a little bit….

"Hey Jessica, why'd you come in Japan I thought you folks lived in France?" asked Kai as Tala went to make them some coffee.

"Well see our grandmother wanted us to go to normal schools where we can meet normal kids. And we couldn't do that because of Drake and my sister becoming famous." Said Jessica.

'Who's your sister Jessica?" asked Tala.

"Elena Yagami, currently very famous scientist at NASA." Said Jessica.

"I heard of her," said Kai, "She's that girl who found 9 planets at once and 5 of each of their moons. And she did this at the age of 19, the youngest to ever achieve so…"

"Yea I heard about her too," said Tala.

"Yea that's the one," said Jessica, "Well as I was saying, grandma wanted us to go and live in Japan for a 3 years, because she used to live here, before she got married to grandpa. Drake has to come and stay here for 3 years and has to do all his Hollywood stuff here. Elena cannot leave her work but she will be coming here on vacations. And that's my story."

Kai and Tala nodded.

"Hey, Jessica, even you are famous, you did a movie," said Kai, finally remembering that he watched her movie. (Aaah…that's why she was looking familiar…)

"So what about your work, you just started last month." He asked.

"Oh yea, I saw your posters too," said Tala.

Jessica brightened up a little. Jessica had a lot of fans in France and Italy, her movie even made the 2nd high selling's in UK and USA. She was really happy that Japan even had some people who saw her movie.

"Well I didn't become as famous as Drake, so for the time I stay in Japan, grandpa said I won't be making any movies here," Jessica replied to Kai, getting gloomy by the moment.

Tala noticed she was getting sad and so he changed the subject, "so both of you, we got a whole day ahead of us, let's have some fun," he said.

"Like…." Kai looked at him with his one of his eye-brows raised.

"I dunno…you two have any idea?" asked Tala.

"Well… Do you guys bake?" Jessica said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" asked Kai looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I mean…can you?" asked Jessica looking at both of them.

"Not…really…but how does it come under 'something fun!'" said Tala asked indignantly.

"Baking is fun…Wanna give it a try?" Asked Jessica in with some kind of crazy eagerness in her eyes.

Normally Kai would've said no…but if baking meant…spending time with a hot girl then…WHY NOT?

Tala too would've said no but Jessica seemed so sweet…

"Why not…" Replied both Kai and Tala.

"Great! What do you wanna bake?" Asked Jessica smiling.

"Cake…Cookies?" Asked Tala, looking at Jessica with a confusing look but then—

"_COOKIES!!…I love cookies…let's make cookies…COOKIES_!" Kai said in a really kid-ish voice

_The cute chibi-pink-anime-spots-of-happiness_ appeared on Kai's face. As he kept shouting out the word "COOKIES!"

Jessica looked at him her eyebrows raised.

"Kai has addiction over cookies…" Said Tala explaining to Jessica, "We can't make cookies, gets high sugar in his blood…acts like a kid…."

"Kai want cookies! _LET'S MAKE COOKIES_!!" Kai went on with that kid-ish voice.

"KAI GET OVER IT!" Shouted Tala as he slapped Kai hard on the face.

This seemed to work, he was back to himself.

"Wazzgoinon? Why do I feel so dizzy…?" Said Kai in his normal voice.

"Your sugar problem thing-happened" replied Tala.

"Please tell me Jessica, you weren't there 5 minutes ago," Said Kai nervously with the-big-anime-water-drop-thing-on-his-head.

"Don't worry I won't let anybody know. Cross my heart and swear to die." Replied Jessica.

"Thanks Hun- I owe you for that." Said Kai with one more of his award winning smiles.

"No big." Said Jessica with another of her many worded smile that this time stated –'nice-try'.

"Okay…so let's get the baking stuff?" Kai asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." Jessica and Tala said together.

"So Jessica, wanna go to the Store now?" Kai asked.

"Yeah sure," Jessica said, "It's not like I have anything better to do…"

"Okay…so let's go!" Tala said as the 3 of them walked up to the door.

Tala shut the door with a bang! And they were off to the Stores.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that…I know I updated really soon. But anyways LOL. Enjoy. Stay tuned because you want to know how they shop in the Blitzkrieg Way. And also stay tuned because…I know that you all want to know how their cake turned out. **

**LOL**

**Thanks for the reviews. _PLEASE DO REVIEW AGAIN !! PRETTY PLEASE! :3_**


	3. Making of ‘CAKE’ and ‘LOVE’

**

* * *

**

Okay people. I'm back with another update. Hope you like this shopping weird chapter, because it's really funny, well I think anyway. AND PEOPLE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Even if you don't like it, I don't really mind, just review okay. Please. I don't know what you all will think of my story if you don't. SO PLEASE, PLEASE and PLEASE Review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making of 'CAKE' and 'LOVE'**

* * *

Jessica, Kai and Tala are looking for a store to buy baking stuff'. Jessica made the list of what-to-buy' as she sat in Tala's convertible with Kai with her in the back seat (Tala was driving…).

"So…first we need Flour." She said as Kai wrote it down in a scroll of paper.

"Umm…Flower?" Kai asked confusedly, "I don't know Jessica…I never really liked the flowery scent on stuff…especially not in a cake."

"Not flower Kai…" She said writing it for him in the paper, "Flour."

"Okay…what's next?" He asked.

"Umm…Eggs, Milk and Sugar." Jessica said as Kai noted down.

"Anything else?" Kai asked.

"Baking powder." Jessica said.

"Baking powder? Is that like soup powder or something?" Kai asked.

"No Kai." She said, "And by the way what flavor cake do you guys want? Plain—Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate or Butterscotch, Chocolate chip cookie flavor, or—"

BUT before she could finish what she was saying, Kai had got under the COOKIE-TRANCE again. And he was writing Cookie all over the scroll where they had made the list. Tala was in the highway so he could not stop the car now.

"Jessica slap him, hard! Do it fast or it becomes irreversible for about 1 hour!!" Tala told Jessica; she was staring at Kai, completely astounded by his craziness.

"Slap him?" Jessica looked at Tala and then Kai, "I can't slap him!"

"DAMN!" Tala shouted as he drove, and then it flickered to his mind, "Hey Kai, Jessica's got cookies hidden underneath her jacket!"

And the word Cookies did the job. Before Jessica could even understand anything Kai had slid his hand through her jacket and that did it. A huge anime piss-off-mark came upon Jessica's head and she kicked Kai at an amazing speed and with a thudding noise (well that's how it sounds when the bone meets flesh really hard).Kai winced. Tala closed his eyes momentarily because even he could feel the pain from that dangerous sound.

"Sorry Jessica…" Tala said apologetically turning to look back after he had parked the car in front of the Store. Kai had been knocked out; he didn't look like he'd wake up for at list 20 minutes or so.

"You knew that was going to happen?" Jessica asked throwing an icy glare at him. Tala was amazed he thought only Russians could have icy glares…

"Umm…yeah, I'm really sorry but you couldn't slap him and if he wasn't slapped by 5 minutes he would be in the trance for the whole day, and nothing would work…" Said Tala nervously _**(seriously, her kick sounded very, very dangerous…HELL people! It knocked Kai out! Imagine that!)**_

"I'm sorry, even from Kai, he didn't know what he was doing, and it was my fault that he did it, and he won't even remember it when he wakes up…so like…" Tala was seriously out of words, but thanks to Jessica he didn't have to go on anymore.

"It's…It's alright," Jessica said slowly as Tala let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks…and can you not let Kai know what happened or else he'll…" Tala shivered.

"It's alright…I said it, don't make me change my mind…and fine I won't tell Kai." Jessica said as she looked at Kai for a moment, he had seriously been knocked out bad.

"So Tala, maybe we should go and buy the stuff that we need to buy for the cake, and when Kai wakes up he can come into the store and join us." Jessica said looking at Tala.

"We can't do that. This is a convertible and that is Kai Hiwatari 'knocked out'." Tala said pointing it out to Jessica.

"I know…so?" Jessica asked.

"Fan girls…Jessica, FANGIRLS!! They are out every where to get him, if we leave him here, some of them just might kidnap him and next thing he knows—he's stuck in a Closet of a scary fan girl." Tala said as he shivered.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "You had experiences?"

Tala nodded and then shivered. "Hey Kai!! Wake up dude!! We're here!! I'll buy you some new face paint!!"

Kai didn't stir and then Jessica had an idea, "Hey Tala, does Kai also get scared by Fan girls?"

"Yeah like hell…Jessica you're not planning to get a mob of fan girls to wake him up are you?" Tala asked nervously.

"No, but I think I can make a fan girl scream to wake him up…" Jessica said softly, as Tala looked astounded. She had really come up with a good idea.

Jessica closed her eyes and then let out a shrilly fan girl screech, "OMG its KAI HIWATARI!!"

And color seemed to crawl back to Kai as he stirred back; he looked around nervously and then ducked under the car seat. Jessica and Tala fell out laughing.

"Kai, I made the fan girl sound so you'd wake up…there are no fan girls here…" Jessica stated as she stopped giggling. But Jessica was wrong, when Jessica had screamed out Kai's name, it wasn't Kai that only heard her but a whole lot of his real fan girls too. And they had just begun to come toward the car. Kai pointed to something behind Jessica, and as Jessica and Tala looked behind, they saw a huge army of girls heading this way.

"Get in the car fast!" Tala said as he jumped into the driver's seat himself. Jessica had gotten in and the car had started and they drove away to another store far-far away.

--

_Finally they came back at Tala's app. And by then it was 7 o' clock and they were all very tired, because there were fan girl attacks in every single store and so they could hardly stay in one store more than 10 minutes. But all in all they still got the stuff after an exhausting shopping…umm…tour (for Jessica at list)._

"So do you guys wanna make the cake now?" Asked Jessica after she could finally open her eyes, "It's going to take about 1 hour or so…"

"An hour…that's all?" Tala asked amazedly.

"Yup." Jessica said, "So do you two still wanna make it now?"

"Duh…" said Kai as he stood up, "Maybe we could make it buy 9 o' clock and then get some dinner from outside and eat it all at 10 o' clock."

"Great idea!" Said Tala as Jessica agreed.

"So let's get baking boys!" Jessica said as she pulled out a periwinkle apron and draped it around her.

From somewhere this really cute anime-background-music-stars playing, and three of them smile at each other _**(I'm not sure if they can hear it or not…)**_

--X--X--X--X--X--X--X

_And they had started baking. Jessica took many pots and pans in front of her and started fixing out who's going to do what. And there was a lot of rackets as they had started to bake a cake. It was very fun watching them running around the kitchen bringing this and mixing this and that. And by 15 minutes all three of them started to look like they were trying to make a cake out of themselves because Kai had decided that 'some broken eggs on Tala and some flour on Jessica's face, would be make it more believable that they were actually baking something. _

And after Kai had done that both Jessica and Tala put a duo attack on Kai; Jessica poured over a bowl of honey over Kai and Tala had burst a pillow on him and so Kai was looking like an overgrown chicken.

And Jessica started to work again, she was mixing something in a bowl and she remembered that she needed eggs, "Hey Tala, can you pass me some eggs…"

Tala was making the icing so he asked Kai to do it, "Hey Kai, can you lay some eggs? We're out and Jessica needs some now…" Kai threw Tala an icy death glare.

Jessica had turned around to see a feathery Kai holding 3 eggs (actually there were eggs in the house). She took them in her hand and for a moment, three of the teens had gone quiet but then Jessica and Tala had burst out laughing, and it was so hard to make them stop. Kai threw both of them his special icy glares hoping they would stop but it didn't help. So Kai turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Then only Jessica and Tala had stopped laughing.

And finally after a hard work of about half-an-hour they had baked the bread-part of the cake. Kai was back (he had washed up and all). Three of them were eager to see how it had turned out. It smelled really good but they did not see how it looked like and so they were very eager. Jessica put on a pair of gloves and then put her hand into the stove to bring out the tray. She quickly pulled out a really dark kind of bread. Kai and Tala let out groans, they thought it was burnt.

"Why do you guys sound so sad?" Jessica asked amazedly as she put the cake in the table to cool off.

"It's burnt." Sighed Kai and Tala.

"Or maybe…I put dark chocolate flavorings in it?" Jessica said.

"That means the cake's okay?" Kai asked.

"Yup." Jessica said smiling, "So…who's going to put the icing?"

"Me!" Said Kai, "and Tala, don't you have to go and get dinner from the shop nearby?"

"No." Tala said, 'he was not going to leave Kai and Jessica in one place…ALONE'

"No?" Kai asked.

"No Kai. No." Tala said smiling, "I'm just going to call for a delivery"

Kai threw Tala a death glare and then returned to icing the cake. Jessica and Kai were having a fun time icing the cake. As they put the icing on their cake, Kai was somehow getting this warm feeling as he looked at her adorable face. He couldn't understand what this was, but he liked it. He was looking at her face—her smooth, dark hair, her eyes, her lips, everything...her beauty had put him under a trance.

She took the decorated-cake from the tray and placed it in a nice plate and then asked Kai to put it in the fridge. Kai was staring at her for some reason and it was very annoying she thought. "Kai!!" she called out loudly, and then only he listened.

'What?" He asked, out of the trance, finally.

"Can you go and keep this in the fridge?" She said handing over the plate to him.

"Yea sure."He said as he, went into the kitchen to keep the cake in the—Kitchen Fridge.

After that Jessica helped, Tala and Kai to clean up, and after a lot of soaping and bubbling and scrubbing, the whole place was sparkling clean.

Jessica, Kai and Tala had all placed themselves in the couch again. This time a lot more tired, but somehow all that work was somehow very enjoyable. Jessica looked at her 'watch' it was 9:30 pm.

"Oh my gosh…its 9:30 pm, time sure does fly." She said, "I should be going now…"

"Hey Jessica, why don't you come over for dinner here?" Tala asked.

"But I have to wash up, and change clothes because all this is really dirty." She said pointing at her own clothes, which were completely floury, foamy and chocolaty.

"Why don't you go to your floor and change, now and then come over to my floor for dinner at 10'." Tala said.

"Okay then." She said as she came to the door, "see you at 10'."

"Yea okay…Bye…" Kai said as she left.

--

X--X--X--X--X--X—

Tala washed up and so did Kai (umm…again). They put on some clothes and fixed their hair… _**(Hell. I didn't know Tala was interested too?)**_

The Dinner place had sent in their delivery and Tala had placed all the food in the table, and for some reason he also put a candle in the middle of his circular table. The food was placed neatly across the white table cloth. Both of them were waiting for Jessica to come.

Jessica on the other hand had washed up, and picked something more comfortable to wear for dinner, but it was cute anyway. She had put on a long periwinkle tank top which reached her thighs along with it she had put on a light pink skirt made out of the same floaty material. And there was a silky sash thing around her waist (made out of the same kind of material as rest of the clothing). She colors her hair temporarily, so the shocking pink streaks were gone.

She blow-dried her hair and brushed in some lip gloss. Put on a silver watch with diamond carvings, and decided she looked okay enough to go downstairs now.

--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X

'DING' Tala's door bell rung. And for some reason both Kai and Tala fell of the couch. Tala took a little more time then Kai to get up, but Kai was really quick, and so he got to the door before Tala did. _**(And he was quicker than Tala…that's my Kai)**_.

_Kai had opened the door and his mouth fell open_. _**(Ironic huh? As if you didn't expect it…)**_

She was not the 'punk girl' he had seen before. If he thought she looked beautiful back then now guess what he'll call her now. Kai had gone speechless.

"Hey Kai," She said as she stood there; she waited there for 5 minutes, "Can I come in?"

"m2 g/1, Saturn takes 29 years, 5 months and 12 days to orbit the sun, k3 + k3 2k3, ATTACK MARS!!" Even Kai had noticed he was talking crazy and he somehow could not help it, he tried to talk again but again some crazy math's and science stuff came out of his mouth.

He slapped himself hard, and then he corrected himself, "I meant…come in?"

Jessica looked at him, apparently amazed, "sure you did."

Kai let her in, and Jessica got in to find a really clean app. Tala was in the kitchen _**(for some bleeding reason!).**_

"Where's Tala?" Jessica asked.

"I'm here!" Said Tala as he came out of the kitchen, "Wow, Jessica you're looking pretty."

"Thanks." She said as she blushed a little.

"So let's get some dinner." Said Kai as they all sat down around the circular table. Tala had turned off all lights and had put on something that gave the room a bluish black color, and then turned on the 3 candles in the middle. It all looked lovely. 3 of them finished their dinner quietly and then Tala brought in the cake they made, it looked absolutely weird. It was a really dark colored cake with pink frosting on it. But three of them still took one piece and then kept the rest in the fridge.

And finally they got the taste of their cake, it tasted absolutely delicious _**(for some reason, it didn't look so delicious to me…)**_

And after they have had the cake, Kai and Tala had started to crack jokes and everything and by 1:30pm Kai and Jessica had both fallen asleep on the table. Tala was still not sleepy, _**(for some freaking weird reason!)**_.

_umm…maybe cuz the author had put sleeping pills in Jessica and Kai's drink and was out of sleeping pills by the time she reached for Tala's glass…maybe?_

Tala looked at Jessica, and decided to take her to her app. First he decided to wake her up but when he looked at her sleeping, he somehow felt like not waking her up…He picked her up gently using both of his hands; she looked like an angel with the dim bluish light on her sparkling eyelashes. He opened the door using his special remote. And then Tala went inside the elevator with Jessica still in his arms. They finally reached her app. Her lock-remote was in her bag, he brought it out from there and pressed it, the door slid open. He put her in her bed gently _**(umm…she has a sign in her room's front door)**_.

And laid a blanket on top of her _**(her air conditioner was chilling cold. OKAY!)**_

Before going back he took another glimpse at the beautiful face. Her dark eyelashes glittered and sparkled, it looked like she had put in glitter dust on them. Her lovely pink lips gleamed and shined. And from the inside, Tala got this really warm feeling as he stared into the beautiful face. He guessed this was what they call 'love at…umm…some-number…sight'

She looked like an angel without wings, and Tala admired her beauty for another half an hour and then left for his app. Where Kai slept having a dream about this same lovely angel.

* * *

**It was longer, than average chapters but it was an important chapter. Some parts are boring, but people I do have to show that these two Russian teens are falling for my Half-French OC. **

**Well this was the entry of romance, in the story… **_**(I mean hullo? I put ROMANCE in genre…didn't I?) **_**So I got to give some stuff. Right? Anyways this is my first story people and so I seriously need some REVIEWS. SO PPL PLS REVIEW!! PLS!! PLS!! PLS!!**

**And I am going to be publishing my website soon (check my profile for link), so you can check out Jessica's Profile from there. Okay? Please REVIEW and keep a check on my story, cuz I am going to update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Gotta Go Away

**Hey people, hope you liked the last chapter. Well this one isn't what you call 'so-much-funny' but I guess it's okay because it has got more of other stuff in it. Well you can't call this chapter humorous, but I'll try to fit in some jokes in the middle of the boringness.**

**And peeps I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I hate my exams so I couldn't write. But I'll update as soon as possible. This chapter is kind of short, But I'll make up for it in the next chapter okay? I'm sorry. Please R & R/**

**Oh yeah, this chapter will tell you why Kai and Tala were not blading (yeah…and Bryan too…). And then there are other stuffs too and I'm also adding some more things to twist it all up.**

**Chapter 4: Gotta go away**

_It has been two months since the last incident (in the last chapter!)And Jessica has been in Japan for almost two months now. She spent the whole summer with Kai and Tala, and enjoyed it very much. Both of the Russian teens were getting more attached to her than ever, and they had spent the most enjoyable time of their life, in this summer; it has been 'really fun' for these two teens giving, Jessica a tour of the City. They had never had so much fun in their life, hanging with her was like hanging with an angel; for some reason everything they did while she was around, came out as a success._

_Both of them were really into her, but they had no clue about who she liked. Kai and Tala were going to leave Japan at the end of July, when their 'TIMEOUT' ends. Actually the whole Blitzkrieg Boys took 3 months off from Beyblading, by signing this form-thingy of BBA. _

_This form-thingy said that the Blitzkrieg Boys got vacation for 2 months, but they have to get back to Russian BBA Training Camp by the end of July. And they had a brilliant vacation too (Kai and Tala were in Japan), (Bryan was here only in the first month, later he and his family went to Russia), (Ian and Spencer were in USA). They are all supposed to meet in Russia on the 31__st__ of July._

**XXXX**

**28****th**** July. Night. Tala's app.**

"Hey Tala, BBA sent you the tickets too?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Tala sounded very quiet **(more like his real self).**

"I don't wanna go." Kai said slowly. He had crossed his arms and stood leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"We don't have a choice Kai," Tala said icily.

"Yeah, who do you think is going to force us, if we don't want to go?" Kai asked with a smirk in his face.

"Nobody, but if we don't go, BBA won't let us enter any other tournament." Tala said.

"WHAT?" Kai opened his eyes, "Why?"

"They made Ian sign this contract for the vacation thing…and that idiot didn't even read it." Said Tala.

"Damn." Kai said, "So we got to tell her, that we're leaving,"

"Yeah, I guess so." Tala said, sounding glum as well.

"Tala, I really, really like her, and I don't remember the last time I felt this way about any one." Kai said softly.

"Yeah I know what you're saying," said Tala.

"I seriously wanna know who she likes…at list before I leave." Said Kai sitting down in Tala's bed.

"Me too." Said Tala. And then it clicked to both of their minds—they could give her a double-ask out.

"Hey Tala, let's take her to a club tomorrow, and then we could ask her out there, and see who she says yes too." Said Kai.

"Yeah, good idea, but you think she'd want to go there?" Tala asked.

"I think so…" Kai said, "And like this is the last chance we got to tell her what we're feeling, and to really know if she likes us or not."

"Fine, we'll tell her tomorrow." Said Tala as Kai came to the doors to leave (it was 10:30 at night).

"Bye," Said Kai as he left for his mansion.

Tala muttered a back a bye before shutting the door.

**--+--+--+--+**

Next day Kai had come to Tala's house at 3:30 pm. He came in and saw Jessica sitting inside.

"Hey Kai." She said as he came in and sat down.

"Hey Jessica." He said and then he bought out his cell phone and pretended to look amazed, "Hey Tala, Jessica! There's going to be really cool DJ coming at 'M-n-R' Club tonight."

"And you pretend to be surprised because?" She asked.

"I'm not pretending." He said nervously.

"Yeah, sure." She said smirking, "So what is it about the club?"

"Wanna go?" Kai asked, still nervous.

"Yeah sure," She said, "What time?"

"Umm…Tala?" Kai asked Tala.

"7 o' clock? Okay with you?" Tala asked Jessica.

"I can make it at 7" She said, "So you guys are like international bladers…do you know Brooklyn?"

"Duh! I fought him, and defeated him…remember," He told Jessica, "And I defeated him before Tyson did. And Tala lost to Garland."

Tala threw Kai an icy glare and then turned to Jessica, "And Kai looses to Tyson every year,"

"Tyson Granger?" Jessica asked, "I know him."

"Who doesn't?" Tala said airily.

"Mine and Tyson's grandfather are like best buddies, my grandpa became really successful after college and Tyson's grandpa didn't, that's the only difference." Jessica stopped and then started again, "So I see a lot of Tyson, every time I'm with my grandpa."

"You're not dating Tyson are you?" Kai asked as his eyebrow rose.

"Do I look insane?" She said laughing out loud.umm…LOL PPL

"Are you single then?" Kai asked, with a really cute smile.

"Maybe…Maybe not. What's it to you?" Jessica said mysteriously, throwing a smile at Kai—'get-a-life'.

"Geez, sorry if it's so personal," Kai said disappointed.

"Nah. It's ok. I just don't like sharing these things…" Jessica said.

"So Jessica, you're going to start school here?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. What about you guys?" She asked.

"We're not, even staying in Japan." Said Tala.

"What?" Jessica asked kind of shocked. "Why?"

"You heard of BBA right?" Tala started to explain as Jessica nodded to this, "Well, we're part of the Russian BBA, and this was our 'The Blitzkrieg Boys' vacation thing from Beyblading, and it's till the end of July. So we're leaving day after tomorrow."

"Okay…but isn't Kai in the GRevolutions team?"Jessica asked with a confused look at Kai.

"Good point Jessica. Tala, why do I have to go?" Kai asked, with a sudden rush of reality.

"Because, Kai, you signed the f-ing contract of BBA, saying so, it's only under BEGA that you're part of GRevolutions!" Tala smirked.

"Anyhow, we're going to leave day-after-tomorrow." Kai said to Jessica.

"But you guys were my only friends here." Jessica said, looking down.

"Don't worry; we'll introduce you to other people here. Today at the club, I think other bladers are coming as well." Tala said.

"What time is it?" Jessica asked Tala.

"Umm…5." Tala replied, "Why?"

"DAMN!!" Jessica just ran to the door, "See you guys at 7:00, I gotta call my dad, bye!"

She shut the door hard. Kai and Tala watched the door bang in. Kai left after a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 7:00 pm. Kai was already at Tala's app. They were both waiting for Jessica. And the doorbell had rung. Tala went to get the door. He let Jessica in. She was looking really hot but a little tom-boyish. (Well not as hot as she looked in the beach, but still). I dunno why I do this, but I love doing this…OUTFIT description!!...well if you don't want to read the outfit description just skip the next paragraph and continue.

She had put on a black denim jacket on top of a deep purple-stomach-length tee. A knee-high black denim jeans, with one of her many thick white belts, with beads, glitter and all. Her hair was straightened, but she had curled her hair at the ends, each curl was positioned a different way (you know each facing different ways). And the white gold wristlets and anklets were her accessories along with her small diamond 'cross' necklace. She had accessorized with a few rings in her fingers too. But the coolest thing to mention would be her black combat boots, which had thin silver chains along the edges. She looked like a tom boy with a denim black cap she was wearing.

"Love the combat boots." Kai said as he looked at her shoes, "You're not planning to kick anyone with those are you?"

"Not yet." Jessica replied, smiling.

"What up with the cap?" Tala asked.

"I felt like wearing it." Jessica said, as she tilted the cap to one side. She looked at both the guys. "So let's go?"

"Yeah!" Kai and Tala replied together. And they set out for the Club.

**By Club: I mean it's kind of a night club/bar or Disco place…or whatever you wanna call it. I really have no idea what to call it)))**

**Anyway…Hope you liked it. I promise next chapter will be better/ ******


End file.
